Forgotten Dawn
by TowerGuy
Summary: Twisted Version of Various Characters from the Twilight Series


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I do not own the books (although I bought and read them) these all belong to the Stephenie Meyer. This is My story though.**

Prologue: A Shattered Personality 

**  
Had I a heart, it would have burst from my chest. The air was electric, substantial, as if my reality was being moved around to accord her the space that she might fill, lightfooted, majestic, the goddess approached. I knew her! Beauty gleamed from her form, purity and virtue coalesced into a single form, and yet as I looked on, my mind reeled and shuddered. This woman, divided, havoc and chaos incarnate, her smile turned upside down and became horror in every way imaginable.**

Terrible and harsh in every way that she had been soft and wholesome before, molesting, probing, breaking every mental barrier I had in my repertoire, and as she continued her march to a dirge only she could hear, I regained my composure for enough of an instant to realize one thing. I was screaming.

Clamping my jaw shut as hard as I could, I looked away from the unholy sight standing in front of me. A few moments past in a dead, monotonous silence as I tried to regain what was left of my composure. I stopped as I felt her maddened gaze boring itself into my most inner thoughts, shredding them, searching franticly through my mind, tearing up thoughts I had buried for a reason.

Edward looking loving into Bella's eyes as he leaned over to kiss her, only jump back in surprise as Alice punched him from behind and doubled over laughing.

I felt my head smash into the floor before I realized that the memory she had just witnessed provoked her into resorting to using physical violence to stop it from continuing. Stiffening into a rigid pose on the floor as a hand that felt like it had been chipped from a glacier clamped onto the back of my head and lifted me effortlessly then slamming me into a wall. I vaguely heard some metallic clanking coming from both sides of me as I gazed into eyes that couldn't settle on one emotion. Dimly I realized that there were two other figures in the room that had just gotten finished bolting me to the wall, quickly retreated back to flank this monolith of insanity.

I wrenched my eyes away from that sickeningly hypnotic gaze, trying to ignore the feeling of impending doom as I tried to discern what she had sheathed her body in. My eyes widened as I realized what she had thrown over her sleight shoulders, an enormous wolf pelt that swirled around a thin, almost too small body, conforming to her every movement. I let out a strangled cry as I realized what she was wearing underneath the cloak.

**She was wearing what resembled a modern era cheerleading outfit, but all the cloth had been replaced with a patchwork of… an involuntary spasm of muscles jerked me against my chains, throwing me back in horror as I realize that it was not a cheerleading outfit, but a tank top and a mini skirt that was comprised of extremely thin, almost translucent layers of vampire skin. Suddenly my muscles failed me, not on behalf of the extreme hunger that tore at my insides but rather the mind raping horrors I had witnessed on entering this spot of hell on earth. A place where humans were nothing more than cattle too be slaughtered whenever the immortal hungered. **

**As soon as I thought had recovered from the shock of seeing this masochistic harlot wearing the skin of my kin, accidentally creating a soft jingle of the chains as I woke. My head snapped up as I heard the voice of the goddess softly commanding the other two creatures to leave the room. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes trying to bore through my skull with their intensity. I cringed as she suddenly started to laugh, a high chiming of bells from the very top reaches of heaven, but something changed in her tone as I listened, a change that happened so brutally swift that I might not have caught it, had it been anyone else but her. I twitched as I remembered that this...Goddess…had undergone a tragedy that had dragged her through the very deepest pits of hell. And that is where she stayed. Trying painfully hard to remember this women's laugh before all this had happened and not listen to sounds coming out of her now. **

**I hadn't realized that she was sitting now, in a chair that hadn't been there when I entered this hellhole. Suddenly I felt compelled to look into her eyes. **

**"Well now, look what we have here. It seems that the good Dr. Carlisle has managed to stay alive all of these years in spite of my wishes" she said with a pouting look on her face, but I was looking at something in her eyes. **

** Something that chilled me to my very core of existence, stunning me to the point of being dazed, I was looking at a friend…no a family member who had gone through so much pain and suffering during her time of being changed that she had broken under the strain. And had taken everyone and everything with her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her Immaculate face, but I listened as she started to speak, **

**"Carlisle" she said in an erotic tone, "I am going to tell you a story that not many have heard before, well…let me rephrase that, not many have lived through." **

**I answered back in a voice that was so full of hatred that It surprised even me, **

** "I have had personal experiences with your story, I do not need to See it" **

** She looked at me for a moment then said "But Carlisle" she said in a sadistically whiny voice "You were a major participant in helping me get to this stage in life, I just wanted to share some of the power I have accumulated over the centuries with you" **

**Her full pouty lips bunched together like she was about to kiss me. **

**"Why would I want any of your Godforsaken power!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" by the end I was yelling so loudly it hurt my ears. **

** "Well Well Well , at least this one has spirit…unlike the last one" she said in a playful voice. "But I am feeling charitable today and I will give you a choice, do you want the graphic version? Or do you want something more…suitable to Your tastes?" **

** "Unlike that last one…?" **

** I repeated, something in me started vibrating with fear. "Before you start doing…whatever it is that you do, please, tell me who was the other one?" **

**Something flickered in her eyes when I said this, something wild, malevolent but utterly insane. It took her a while to respond, never taking her eyes off of my face, never blinking. **

** "Do you really want to know Carlisle? It might hurt you." **

**She said sulkily. I was shaking violently now, the chains clanking against the walls. **

**"Oops" she said "I just gave you another choice, no no no I can't do that now can I?" **

**She stopped for a moment, looking away from me as she started to pace the short length of my cell. She was in my face before my reflexes had a chance to kick in, grabbing my forehead with her hand, she wrenched my head backwards, putting her face that was beautiful beyond comprehension inches from mine she said, **

** "Carlisle I really liked you, but I have to tie up loose ends, do you realize what I am saying?" **

** Her facial expression was that of a 7 year old looking at a bug in disgust, intent on squishing it. This broke me, fear and hatred so intense that it burned my throat coming out **

**"WHO THE FUCK IS THE OTHER PERSON ISABELLA!?" **

** I saw her shocked eyes widen until they couldn't go any further. Her face flitting through hundreds of emotions then stopped. Something that I had known all along suddenly sank into place, she was broken beyond repair and there wasn't a snowflakes chance in hell that I could help. **

**"If you really want to know who the other "person" is, then I will show you, but let me warn you." She had a petulant expression on her face, slowly changing into a beautiful smile as she said this. "They probably ended up like them" **

** She made a lazy gesture towards a pile of what I had thought was rubbish; I looked at it closely, trying to discern what it was. My hands balled into fists as I realized that the pile was actually multiple pieces of what looked like human limbs. **

** I shuttered in fear of what I had brought upon myself, shuttered in fear of that wicked look of intense enjoyment that had replaced her beautiful smile. Suddenly she was laughing, it seemed for a flash instant that I could hear the old Bella in there somewhere, lost in an abyss of madness and demons. My head flew back; her hand was still on it. A sudden wave of pain shot through me, powerful beyond belief, it obliterated every feeble defense I had set up. I screamed like I had never screamed before in my entire existence. Somehow through all of it her maddening laugh took an even sharper turn into hell. And that is where the story begins. **


End file.
